experiment_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Reese Alvarez
, born as Jonathan Reese Dominic Alvarez, is a Mysota and Evraïká hybrid Male Deian Master who also served as the first Lieutenant General of the Resistance For Freedom, second-in-command to Supreme General Joseph Everest, and was one of the co-founders. He was taken in by Deian Shepherd, Ananius the Wise, who saw something in Reese and instead decided to train him in the ways of the Deia. When Ananius died, Reese inherited his rank and instantly became an Deian Knight. Five years after his return, he took Katherine Maddox as his wife. Reese would eventually meet his end, during the resuce mission to the planet Dune after the fusion reactor imploded and ignited the entire facility, sacrificing himself so that his beloved friends could escape. Appearance Personality History Plot Status: Active Arc Beasts Awakening Arc Scheme of the Anshomon Arc Promise of Peace Arc The Great War Arc Equipment *'Olympian Amulet': *'Model 586, "Paulette"': The trademark revolver shared between Reese and his best friend, Joseph Everest VI. The guns first usage dates back to 1980, when Reese's mother was killed by her abusive boyfriend, when they found him Reese attempted to kill him but couldn't, letting Joseph do it instead. After the whole ordeal, Joseph gave Reese the gun to hold on to so that he could save him one time, which Reese eventually did when he saved Joseph by shooting an attacker in the leg, he gave Joseph the gun saying he should keep it so that he could "save his own ass." Some time afterward they made a "blood pact" swearing to give the other the gun whenever one saved the other. In L.A., Joseph reveals that the revolver was named after Reese's mother, Sasha Paulette Alvarez. Powers and Abilities Smoke Manipulation: Temporal Rewinding: As an Omega, Reese obtained access to the ability of rewinding time either surrounding an object, a person, or time in general, at the age of 14. At first, Reese could only rewind mere seconds, only going back 10 to 30 seconds at a time, but only for a short amount of time as it would begin to drain him of energy and, had he gone beyond his limit, his life. Eventually he learned to gain control over it by being able to rewind minutes, hours, or even days, he even learned how to rewind the time surrounding other objects, which would allow him to revive a broken object and prevent it from breaking, erase a persons memory by rewinding their presence of mind to a point where they didn't know what he wanted them to forget, and even bring people back to life by rewinding their heart back to when it was pumping blood before an incident. *'Memory Erasure': By applying his power to a persons brain, specifically their temporal lobe, Reese can effectively erase a person's memory back to previous presence of mind before they retained knowledge or information they weren't supposed to know. There were limitations at first, as Reese could only erase a memory that had just happened a few seconds or minutes ago, he could not erase a persons memory from the past without the risk of setting back their cerebral development and affecting their brain functions. His best demostration of this power was when he confessed his love to Melanie, but because he felt he didn't deserve her and Joe did, he erased her memory of it so as not to effect his friendship with Joseph and to keep her from being confused with his feelings. He would promise that as long as Joe loved her, he would give his life to protect her if need be. *'Ressurection': Aribund Abilities Gladius Trivia *Reese's personal theme music, as selected by the author, is "Paint it Black" by the Rolling Stones *The author based many of Reese's mannerisms, attitude, and a bit of his appearance on a childhood friend named Rhys Falgren. Quotes References Titles Navigation Category:Conduit Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Deian Category:Human Category:Earth-human Category:Protagonist Category:Deian Knight Category:Omega Category:Aribund